The Race Is On !
by Canthelpbeingme1298xxxx
Summary: When Rufus is close too getting the mask of Anubis, he finds that he cant go far without a little blackmail and as always Vera is there to help him get want he wants, this time he wants Jerome. Will he get what he wants or will sibuna stop him. This is my first fanfic please review and tell me what you think. ENJOY : xx
1. Chapter 1

**Vera looked at her phone she was waiting for a call from Rufus, as he wanted to talk and she was nervous.  
The phone rang.  
( On the phone "" - for Rufus ** - for Vera )  
"Vera about time want have you got for me?"  
* Victor is close to the mask but don't worry he's stopped for now and those brats are also getting close*  
Rufus was thinking until the idea hit him. If he can't get the mask himself those brats would get it for him. But no one will help him not even Jerome. Wait! That's it! Jerome!  
" Vera I need you to do something for me. "  
* Of course want ever you want rufus.*  
" I need you to give me Jerome"  
Vera thought about it. Why would he want Jerome?  
* Why ever would you want Jerome, Rufus. *  
" Its called blackmail Vera, and me and Jerome go a long back."  
Vera paused until a idea came to mind. Jerome had a sister. Poppy. If any thing happened to her.  
" Well can you vera "  
* yes! Yes I can be outside the house around 7:45 and make sure no one can see you, Jerome would be out of the house by then I will make sure of it *  
"Got to go Vera someone is coming"  
*Alright talk to you soon*  
After she hanged up the phone she smiled to herself an evil little smile that sends chills down your back.  
( The morning )  
Everyone was a wake and up for breakfast. The table was fall of pancakes and breakfast goods. It just turned 7:40 and The room was fall of laughter and talking until Vera came in.  
" Umm Jerome ..." She started  
The room fell silent everyone looked at Jerome or Vera. Jerome has done anything this time.  
" I just had a phone call from the hospital..." She stopped again.  
Jerome turned white something was wrong.  
"Its Poppy. " She finished.  
Jerome was speechless he jumped out of his chair making the chair fall backwards.  
" What happened Vera ?, WHAT HAPPENED ?! " He screamed.  
Everyone was watching. They knew Poppy meant a lot to Jerome as he hardly have little family.  
" Well ... Um ... The doctor said that she was walking with her friends and a ...um ..."  
"What HAPPENED VERA ?" Jerome shouted.  
" A car went flying across the bend and... Oh Jerome it hit her. "  
Jerome again was speechless in fact he couldn't breathe. so was everyone else. Jerome couldn't tell who but some of them were silently crying, with the. silent Vera carried on.  
" They sent a cab down for you its outside right now, but only if you don't..." Vera didn't have a chance to finish her sentence Jerome grabbed his phone and was gone out of the door.  
The table was silent. They were all thinking the same question. How could the cab get there so quick?  
Vera was in the kitchen looking at the clock 7:45 just like she promised.  
(Outside)  
Jerome slammed the door he couldn't believe it how can this of happened. To his own sister too. He saw the cab around the bend and ran to it. Why was it so far away? But that didn't matter all that mattered to Jerome was Poppy.  
He looked inside the car, it was a red van but no one was In there. The van looked really similar put he couldn't put his finger on it. There was a noise in the trees. Suddenly he remembered who the van belonged to. Rufus ! Jerome was about to run, when some thing covered his mouth. It must be Rufus. He was now working on his hands. Jerome was panicking now. The last time he met Rufus he double cross him and he told Jerome he would regret being born after he was done with him. Was this it his revenge ? Or was it one of his other idea he had plan.  
Jerome winced in pain after he knotted the rope the second time tightly.  
"Remember me Jerome, of course you do! You are coming with me!" He said whilst laughing. He covered Jerome eyes with a second piece of cloth and opened the door and pushed Jerome inside. Jerome could here Rufus laughing, he hope that his friends will realise soon before its to late.**


	2. Chapter 2

(At school)

Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie were all together it was lunch time and everyone was thinking about Jerome it wasn't the same without him here.

The bell ran which meant that lunch time was over and they had around 5 minutes to get to class or else.

" Come on let's get to class we don't want to be late" Nina told the others

They were walking until Patricia stopped dead in her tracks making everyone walk in to her.

"What gives" said Alfie

" Look its Poppy over there. " She answered

They all ran over wanting some answers.

Before anyone could say anything Patricia took over and started to talk.

"Um not to be rude, but like what are you doing here your suppose to be at the hospital with Jerome, he's worried sick about you!" She asked.

But Poppy just looked at them like she didn't have a clue what they were going on about. It took a while until Poppy answered.

"One I not in a hospital and I'm perfectly fine, two Jerome was worried about me, wow." Answered back Poppy.

Everyone was looking at each other they were all thinking the same thing Vera was lying and Jerome is missing.

"Um... Ok thanks Poppy" Patricia said quickly so Poppy couldn't ask anymore questions. They all turned and walked away.

"Ok what was that about? Asked Alfie. "Clearly Poppy is not in the hospital, so Vera was lying to us and Jerome! Plus Jerome is missing." Alfie finished taking a deep breath.

"Allies right we go to find out want happened to Jerome." Fabian said looking at the others and then to Nina.

She covered her right eye and smiled

"Sibuna" she said and the others covered their right eye

"Sibuna"

And they all went to their next class.

(At the barn where Rufus has Jerome)

Jerome had his hands tied behind him and he was still blindfolded. Jerome woke up he notice that the gag was off his month, he sat up and moved his head slightly, a pain rush through his head which hurt really badly. Then after a while Jerome was thinking why Rufus took him. It was then when Jerome heard a car engine outside. Jerome heard the door open and close. Rufus footsteps grew louder and louder until his hands grabbed Jeromes blindfold and was pulled off his face, Jerome vision went all bury, it only took a second until his vision went back to normal. Jerome could see Rufus looking down at him with a evil looking grin.

"Well look who's awake." Rufus said.

"What do you want from me." Jerome asked

Rufus looked at him, then sat down on a nearby table and signed.

"Well in order to get what I want I need to do a little blackmail, you out of all people should now that." Rufus answered.

It was true Rufus does like to blackmail people to get what he wants and he was also right that he, Jerome out all the people knows how much Rufus blackmails people to get what he need.

"So this is where I come in, you going to blackmail my mates to get what you want." Jerome said slowly making sure he was right even though he had a feeling he was.

"Yes. Pretty much Vera is too slow, I know those brats will do it cause I got you." Rufus said still smiling he got and started to walk to the door. He turned around and looked at Jerome still smiling. Jerome was getting a bit scared now he knows what Rufus is capable of and he does want to be on the other end of it.

"Plus I still haven't forgotten the fact that you double cross me and I told you what will happen if you did, so let's just say if your friends don't give me what I want then I will make you pay."

And with that Rufus turned away and shut the door behind him, leaving Jerome in an old barn counting on his friends to save him cause if they don't do what Rufus says then he would be in big trouble.


End file.
